


Mudblood Part Two

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, HarryPotter - Freeform, Part Two, dracomalofy, parttwo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Fem!ReaderWritten: December 26th, 2020Posted: December 26th, 2020Warning: None. Kinda AngstWord Count: 636





	Mudblood Part Two

“Y/N?” Hermione’s voice called through the door. “Can I come in?”

A pit in your stomach began forming, as panic began coursing through your veins. Gazing at Draco, he had the same expression.

“You have to go!” You whisper yelled, before throwing the blankets off and bolting to the other side of your room. “Now!” You hissed.

“And how do you suppose I do that?” Draco hissed back.

“The closet. Get in the closet!”

“You want me to what?”

You hadn’t bothered responding before pulling Draco by his wrist and pushing him into your closet. Shutting the doors, you quickly smoothed down your pajamas before you attempted to calm your breathing. Making your way to your bedroom door, you opened it revealing a beaming Hermione and Ginny.

Once the door was open, Ginny and Hermione rushed into your room, as if they were afraid you would’ve slammed the door in their face.

Groaning, you pinched the bridge of your nose.

“What are you guys doing here?” You questioned, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“We’re here to cheer you up,” Ginny stated as if it was obvious.

Sitting on the edge of your bed, you raised an eyebrow at them. “In the middle of the night?”

They shrugged in response.

Sighing, you glanced towards the closet. There was no indication that either girl would be leaving soon.

As both girls yipped about, your mind was clouded with the thought of Draco hidden in your closet.

“Right, Y/N?” Hermione questioned, nudging your shoulder slightly.

“Hm?”

Hermione let out a whine. “Were you even listening to me?”

Frowning, you dropped your gaze to your lap. “Sorry…I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Do you wanna share with the rest of us?” Ginny teased.

“Not particularly.”

The sound of shuffling coming from the closet sounded through the room.“What was that?” Hermione questioned quickly to whip out her wand.

As you were about to respond, Draco came tumbling out falling backward, landing on the floor.Draco’s ocean eyes quickly became a deer in headlights stare.

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Ginny?”

“Why was Draco in your closet?”

“Um..”

Making your way to where Draco was, you helped him to his feet. Gazing at each other, you could feel the electricity between you.

“Oh my gosh!” Hermione shrieked, clasping a hand over her mouth. Her outburst caused you both to turn your attention to her.

“Something is going on between you!”

“No!”

“Absolutely not!”

Whipping your head back towards the Slytherin in front of you, your jaw fell slack slightly as you felt your heartbreak.

“Would that be so bad?” You questioned your voice barely above a whisper

.“Of course it would!” Draco yelled. “As if I would want anything to do with a mudblood.”

As the words left his lips, you swore there was sorrow in his eyes. Shaking your head, you ignored the twinkle in his eyes. 

Frowning, you felt a sob leave your lips.

“Get out.”

“Y/N…” Draco’s voice trailed off, as he took a step forward. His voice dripping with sorrow.

“Get out!” You yelled, placing your hands square on his chest as you pushed with all your might. Tears began streaming down your face. 

“Get out! You Slytherin scum!”

“Y/N, you…you don’t mean that." Draco’s voice sounded as if he was hurt.

"Yes, I do!” You shrieked, tears falling on the floor. “I won’t repeat myself.” Grabbing your wand, you pointed it at Draco.

Frowning, Draco knew he had messed up. Sighing, he held up his hands in surrender before leaving your room.

Falling to the ground, you were on your knees as you couldn’t help the sobs that came from your lips. In a matter of seconds, Ginny and Hermione were beside you. Both girls alternated between rubbing your back and stating words of encouragement.


End file.
